


French Kissing

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena and reader get caught kissing by a man they tried to scam for money.





	French Kissing

This was the first time the two of you have successfully done this and you had to admit that it was fairly easy.

All Rowena had to do was flutter her eyelashes and say a few loving words in that charming accent of hers and the guy was all but begging on his knees for her to spend eternity with him.

Your job was to be the sweet daughter who was so happy that her mom finally found someone worthy of her time; after your dad left when you were a child, she’d had a string of relationships, all of which ended badly, and thus you were glad that he was the guy she happened to meet and fall in love with.

Both of you were full of shit, but that dude was eating it all up, head over heels in love with her since the moment he first laid his eyes on her.

You couldn’t find it in you to blame him.

You weren’t dating Rowena for no reason, after all.

As much as you enjoyed the luxurious house and loved the money the dude was generous enough to share with you, you weren’t fond of him and Rowena sharing a bed. They didn’t go all the way yet, but they made out quite often. The guy also happened to be rather touchy; he preferred to have his arm on or around her as much as possible – especially when his rich friends happened to be around for he wanted to show off his gorgeous fiancé as much as possible.

It bothered you to no end, but Rowena’s constant assurance that this wouldn’t last forever put you at ease at least a bit. Every time the guy would be out of the house, she would reward you for your patience. She would kiss you, hold you, and tell you how proud she was of you for being so brave.

She would tell you she loved you more than anything in the world and promise to take you wherever your heart desired after she secured the money.

It was the same today. You told her you wanted to go to Europe. You wanted to visit every single country and stay in each at least a week. Rowena couldn’t say no to that; traveling was one passions and the thought of going somewhere, anywhere, with you delighted her to no end.

You were having fun, enjoying a rare lone moment when all of a sudden the door burst open and Rowena’s middle-aged doctor of a fiancé stormed in looking furious enough to strangle a bear.

It didn’t take him long to connect the dots and almost immediately a fight ensued. You sat at the bar and poured yourself a drink while the two of them paced around the kitchen, screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. You thought it best not to get involved; Rowena was a big girl. She could handle herself.

You were more than eager to step in when she was in trouble with supernatural creatures and experienced hunters, but a mere human was no match for a powerful witch like her. Even if he wished to cause her physical harm, he stood no chance against her.

“Oh, don’t bullshit me! I _saw_ you making out with your ‘daughter’!” the guy said, forming quotation marks with his fingers, flashing his nails that were better manicured than yours.

“I was teachin’ her French kissin’,” Rowena replied dramatically. “The girl’s young. She doesn’t know what the bloody hell she’s doin’!”

You would be offended if not for the fact she was making up bullshit to protect your dirty little secret.

“I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, sweetheart, but not even _I_ am gonna buy that. Now, I don’t know if this whole mother-daughter thing is some kind of kink for you or whatever – honestly, I don’t give a fuck. I just want the two of you out of my house.”

“Ye can’t do that!” Rowena argued. Her voice softened as she added: “What about our feelings for each other?”

He shot her the most incredulous look you’ve ever seen on another human being. “You can’t be serious!”

“I love ye,” Rowena said, and holy shit, you couldn’t help noticing how bad she was at this. She was good at many things, but lying wasn’t one of them. You remembered her atrocious acting with Crowley two years ago and cringed at the memory.

Her lying skills could use some work.

And so could her drama ones.

“Love me?” The guy burst into laughter. “Now that’s hilarious! They teach you that at drama school?”

“Don’t talk to my mom like that!” you said.

“I’ll talk to your 'mom’ however I damn please! Don’t think you’re off the hook, either!” he snapped. “Fucking gold diggers! I should’ve known there was something up with the two of you. She looks way too old to be your mother.”

Now that was low.

He deserved to die for that comment alone.

“How dare ye?” Rowena hissed venomously.

“I’m just telling it like it is, honey,” he told her.

“You take that back,” you said, narrowing your eyes at him. He could insult you all he wanted, but she was off limits.

“Or what? You’ll bitch me to death?” He snorted. “Get your things - both of you - and get the fuck out of my house!”

You rolled your eyes. “That’s it. This one’s done for,” you commented, more to yourself than Rowena. “Should I kill him, or do you want to do the honors, _mommy?”_

The guy frowned. “What?”

“Why don’t we do it together, my darlin’ daughter?” Rowena said, flashing you a grin.

You smirked. “I like that idea.”

The man could only scream as the two of you unleashed your magic upon him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [OswinTheStrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/). She liked the prompt and asked me to write it.


End file.
